Tainted Innocence
by Reyfan01
Summary: Casey Jones is a lot of things, smug, tough, kind of slow, but an all around awesome kick butt ally. You can't picture him having a dark experience. But it turns out he can hide his emotions really well. A face from his past appears and it leads to a strange new adventure for the turtles, April and Casey. And...miss O Neil learns something about herself as well
1. Chapter 1

[I looked up the info on Gabrielle on the TMNT wiki and really became interested in writing this story. I think it fits….sorta]

The turtles, Casey and April are all hanging out in the lair. Casey is laying back on the couch horizontally holding up a textbook pretending to be reading when he was actually listening to his music with his ear buds. April is sitting upright, legs crossed on the other couch with a book in her lap. She smirks as she stares at her tutoring student's attempt to focus. Mikey is playing on the pinball machine while Raph and Leo are sparing. Donnie is watching tv on the ground.

"Well that's enough trig for me today." He says yawning and quickly shoving his book in his bag.

"Yeah reading 1 page for 15 minutes must be tiring." April jokes sarcastically.

"No kidding" Casey says shaking his bag to fit all of this stuff in. April rolls her eyes and smiles. Casey gets frustrated as he stands up and continues shaking his bag. While he is doing this a picture falls out of his bag. April notices it and picks it up.

"Hey Casey you dropped this."she says. She takes a good look at the picture and is surprised. Casey sees what April is holding and quickly grabs for it.

"Who is she? Your sister?" She asks.

"No, its nothing just gimme" Casey tries to grab it but April backs away refusing to give it back teasing him.

"No way Jones! Who is she?" She asks. Casey is looking serious.

"I mean it Red give it!" Casey raises his voice a little. April stops walking backwards and her playful smirk drops. As he grabs for it, Mikey grabs the photo from her.

"Whoa, hey who's the girl Casey? Your girlfriend?" Mikey asks with a mocking tone and a playful smile.

Raph grabs the photo and shoves Mikey in the face. "No way, she's way too hot to be this doof's girlfriend, no offense Case"He says with a smirk.

"Uh…none taken… actually she…" Casey tries to explain but is interrupted.

"Hey let me see, wow, she is somethin'. So come on Casey fess up who is she?" Leo asks.

"My girlfriend" he says softly. Everyone stares at him in disbelief their jaws dropped. April is also shocked with a more disappointed expression. This doesn't go unnoticed by Donatello who was watching tv on the ground until he overheard the conversation.

The picture is of a girl with fair skin, huge sea green blue eyes, a beauty mark on the side of her right eye and her hair parted down the middle. It falls like silk in the front down to just underneath her chest. Her hair is pitch black with dark eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her lips are bright pink and she is wearing a purple long sleeve blouse. It's a school photo, very professionally done.

[Before you ask, no it's not what you think. This story has a twist. PLEASE REVIEW]


	2. Chapter 2

"Girlfriend?" Leo questions. Everyone else is puzzled as well. Casey looks down and slowly nods his head.

"Really? Then why haven't I met her before" April questions half suspicious, hurt and a smidge jealous.

"She's not here anymore" He answers without looking up at her. His hands are stuffed in his pockets.

"So you're doing some sort of long distance thing?" Donatello questions standing up.

"No" He answers simply still refusing to look at his turtle friend.

"Then what…" April tries to ask.

"Look just drop it alright!" Casey almost shouts grabbing the photo and stuffing it in his bag. "She was my girlfriend alright case closed!" He shouts again starting to head out steamed.

"You said 'was' that time" Donnie points out. Casey looks back at him annoyed. "So what?!" he lashes back.

"You said she's your girlfriend, but now you said she 'was' your girlfriend. Which is it?" He asks.

"None of your business!" He shouts. "Later!" He shouts again exiting the lair.

Everyone looks confused as to why Casey was so angry. April seemed the most curious and wasn't going to leave this alone.

It's the next night and April suggests to the guys that she and Casey go out on patrol. For once Casey was less than enthusiastic about going on patrol. He was still a little annoyed with the turtles and April's interrogation the other night.

While both on top of a rooftop looking around April boldly starts the conversation.

"Casey, I'm sorry we were all getting on your case about that photo. It's your personal business and we shouldn't have been so nosy." April says. Casey's back is to her. He hears what she said and sighs.

Turning around to face her, he now has a more calm expression on his face. "Ah forget about it Red. It's no big deal. I just don't like talking about it that's all." He explained.

"That's alright. If you ever want to talk about anything that's bothering you you know you can trust me right." She says with a smile putting her hand on his shoulder. He looks into her eyes and gives her a weak smile. She nods her head and starts to walk away. Casey looks like he is battling with himself over what he is about to say. Finally he speaks.

"Gabrielle." He says. April turns around facing him with wide eyes.

"What?" She asks.

"My girlfriend. Her name was Gabrielle." He says with a sad face. April looks confused and walks toward him.

"You said 'was' again" April points out.

"Yeah well it's kind of a long story. I haven't told anyone this before. But I guess if I gotta tell somebody it would be you." Casey says as he sits down. April sits next to him.

"To give ya the short version, Brie and I knew each other since we were little. We were next door neighbors so we grew up together. We started going out freshman year. She said we were going out for a year and she wanted us to do something special. I saved up a lot of dough to get her a real nice necklace. I was gonna surprise her. We were gonna catch a movie. We were running late so I thought we could cut a shortcut through an alley. It was dark and no light was there. I didn't think anything of it, but then…."

FLASHBACK

"Casey I don't think this was a good idea" Gabrielle says clinging on to Casey's arm since she could not see anything that well.

"Relax Brie, nothing's gonna happen" he says. Then a crack is heard and grunting punching and shoving is heard. Gabrielle's scream is heard. Casey is grunting and throwing punches.

"Brie! Brie! You alright!" Casey shouts squinting his eyes trying to look around.

END FLASHBACK

"Then I heard a loud pop behind me. I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't hear Gabrielle and I…I panicked, then lights out."

FLASHBACK

Casey was knocked out cold. When he came to, there was an old man with a flashlight crouched next to him.

"Hey kid, you alright?"he asked. Casey held his head and groaned.

"That depends, have you seen my girlfriend?" He asked. The old man didn't want to tell him.

" Hey, what happened to my girlfriend, where is she?" he asks again more serious. The man looks down heartbroken as he points to his left to a figure by the dumpster.

END FLASHBACK

"The guy wouldn't tell me where she was, I didn't know why. He pointed her out to me. I turned around and….and" Casey balled his fists in his lap and started grinding his teeth. His eyes were shut tight. April fears she knows what happened next, but hopes she's wrong. She puts her hand on one of his fists.

"Those punks stole the necklace I was gonna give her but that wasn't the worst thing. Turns out they didn't just take my gift for her… they took her too." April is near tears.

"So we never broke up. We never got a chance to. She was gone." Casey with regret. He looks down remembering the pain.

"And it was my fault."

[kind of dark but I hope it works. Please review and refer this to others. I'd like to see other people's opinions.]


	3. Chapter 3

April tightens her hold on Casey's hand while she puts her other hand on his shoulder. She was shocked to say the least. Casey's always seemed like this puck loving lovable goofball but now, she sees he's hidden a dark memory from his past really well.

"Casey it wasn't your fault. You didn't know that would happen" She assured him shaking his shoulder.

He didn't look at her and didn't look affected by her attempt to comfort him. "But it was my idea to go through that alley. She didn't want to go, but I didn't listen." He insisted.

"Casey look at me" She says lightly touching the side of his face and directing him to look her in the eyes. If he wasn't dwelling on the past at that moment he'd be more surprised by April's touching gesture. He looked her in her big blue eyes and almost started to feel a little better.

"You cant' keep blaming yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. You need to let it go." April says slowly and soothing. Casey's big eyes became more relaxed. He gave her a weak smile and sighed. He reached for her hand on his cheek and softly removed it as he stood up.

"Thanks for the talk Red." He said with a smile. It looked more fake than honest. April wasn't convinced.

"Well come on let's stop talking and start stalking" He said with a sudden energy boost and was, supposedly, back to his old self again as he ran off jumped to the next rooftop. April stood still worried for her friend. He definitely isn't someone who likes to express his emotional side. She ran after him to catch up and let their conversation go, for now.

It's been a week now since and it's been pretty quiet around New York. Too quiet for the turtles, April and Casey to believe. There was no sign of Kraang or footbots, not even Purple Dragons. There was something going on.

Casey and April went out on their own patrol again. They walked on top of a rooftop looking around the area and don't see anything.

"No action in a week. Is this like a slow time for you guys or what?" Casey asks.

"Not really, the last time it was quiet around here was after the guys stopped that Kraang invasion. It hasn't been quiet since then until now." April says with her arms crossed in deep thought.

"Well, can't be too careful. They could still show up any second" Casey said.

April nodded. It was silent between for them about a minute. "Uh April…" Casey said.

She looks at him. "About what we talked about last week. You didn't tell any of the guys right?" He asks.

"No " she answers puzzled.

"Good, cuz I don't want them to know. Can we just keep that between us?" He asks. April gives him smile and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Sure Casey, it's no problem. Your secret is safe with me." Casey returns the smile and they run off. Little do they know, they were being watched a hidden Kraang bot.

"KRAANG HAS VISUAL OF TARGET. KRAANG SHALL REPORT BACK TO KRAANG FOR NEXT POINT IN PLAN" and it vanishes.

Casey and April were at it for about an hour before they decided to call it a day. Just as they were about to call the turtles and tell them it was all quiet, until their phones rang.

April got a call from Donnie and Casey got a call from Raph and they both said the same thing.

"Kraang on the move!" They both shouted.

"Where?" April asked. They told their human friends and ran to their location.

They were at a dead end corner of an alley. Kraang bots were surrounding a bag. It was more like a net. It had a girl inside it. She was crying and huddled in the fetal position. There were about 8 Kraang bots surrounding the bag. They were coming near her until the turtles came in.

"What are you alien freaks up to now?!" Raph shouts.

Leo sees the girl in the net. "Be careful guys, they got a girl!" He warns them.

"Kidnapping girls, wow, that's a new low dudes." Mikey says.

"Mikey I think it's safe to say that they have gotten about as low as low can get." Donatello added.

"Enough yapping let's fight!" Raph shouts and charges.

"THE ONE KNOWN AS TURTLE IS CORRECT. LET US WHAT IS KNOWN AS, DO THIS" Said a bot and they battled. Raph took out two while one was sneaking up behind him. Until his head got knocked off by a puck.

Raph hears the hit behind him and smirks as he sees his vigilante buddy.

"Nice of you guys to show up! You're late!" Raph says playfully fighting off a bot. Casey smirks back and joins in.

"Hey we're only human." He says. Raph looks at him surprised. He realizes April never told him about her being half Kraang. He doesn't mention it but is confused as to why April wouldn't tell him. She said she gets feelings, but he guesses she never told Casey why.

A footbot has Leo down and is about to make a final blow when April's fan cuts its gut in half. A Kraang alien slithering away in the process.

"Thanks April" Leo says with a smile. April nods and returns the smile joining the fight. After Mikey gets the last bot, and the last Kraang alien slithers away, It's just them and the girl in the net.

Raph approaches the net and cuts enough of it to let her out. The short tempered turtle signals Casey to help her.

"Hey, hey you okay." The girl is trying to stand up. Her head is down and her whole body is weak and shivering. She had black hair with some purple streaks in it. Casey is holding her up grabbing her hand and guiding her with his other hand on her back.

"Why do you think they wanted her?" Donnie asked.

"Don't know. But we do know that she's a target for them. So we better keep a close eye on her." Leo says.

"Shouldn't you guys be disappearing now? What if she sees you?" April questions.

"April the Kraang are after her. We have to be around her to protect her. Besides, if the Kraang are after her, I'm not so sure she's all human" Leo suggests.

"Don't worry, those alien scum are gone. We got your back now. You got nothin' t….." Casey can't breathe. His eyes are huge and his jaw dropped. He's making gasping noises. He had to be dreaming. She couldn't be real.

When she looked up at him making eye contact he recognized those sea green blue eyes. Her black hair now had purple streaks in it and her face seemed a little more grown up since the last time he saw her. What she said only confirmed his shock.

"Casey?" She said with wide eyes as well in shock. The turtles and April are all in shock as well. They don't know what to make of it.

"You know this girl Jones?" Raph asked.

"G..G…Gabrielle?" He stuttered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Casey! It's you it's really you!" Gabrielle cheered wrapping Casey in a nearly suffocating embrace. She locked her arms around his neck. Casey was caught off guard by the action that his arms were just outstretched away touching her unsure of what to do.

"Uh…" He manages to say.

"Casey? Who is she? And how does she know you?" Donnie asks.

"Uh, I…I…I'm not sure. I mean she looks like…but she can't be…I mean…" Casey's waving his arms around not sure what to do or say.

"Well that was helpful." Donnie said sarcastically.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Gabrielle asks lifting her head up to look Casey in the eyes. Her arms are still wrapped around his neck. Her big sea green blue eyes looked innocent and pleading. Her lips were almost in a pout. Casey remembered that look all too well. He was a sucker for it. But now it's too surreal.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Gabrielle asks.

"Uh, I don't.. I mean…who are you? You can't be…I mean you can't be real" Casey said with a mix of frustration, desperation, and disbelief.

"You don't believe I'm really me" She stated. "Casey believe me. I'm real, this is real, and I missed you so much" She said with her own desperation.

"Look I don't…" Casey was cut off when she charged her lips on his and tightened her grip around his neck . He was taken aback by this action with his arms still outstretched, hands slightly twitching unsure what to do.

The guys' jaws drop. April gasps. Her eyes pop and her small jaw drops as well.

"Okay will someone please tell me what is going on here!" Donnie demanded to know. Gabrielle's eyes were closed as she was still kissing him. Casey's were wide open in shock while April's surprised face turned into an annoyed grimace.

"Uh, hey, whoever you are, you may want to let Casey come up for air so he can talk, if he still can" April snaps. Her arms are crossed and she sticks out her hip. Donnie notices this look and is a little surprised. Mikey notices this as well.

Gabrielle's eyes open and she pulls back dropping her arms from around Casey' s neck. Casey is trying to regain his balance as he wobbles back and forth waving his arms. His eyes are dazed and are rolling in his head along with his body movement. He manages to gain his balance. His eyes are huge and his mouth is hanging open as he takes a much needed deep breath.

Gabrielle smiles at his reaction. "Ya know what, why don't we continue this back in the lair, just in case if any more Kraang come back." Leo suggests. The turtles nod and head out. April pulls Leo back though.

"Leo, are you sure it's safe to bring her in the lair? What if this is a trap by the Kraang?" April questions.

"April, I know a lot has happened in the past, but I don't think she's dangerous. The Kraang had her trapped in a net. She was trying to escape." Leo says. He looks back at Gabrielle wrapping her arms around Casey's arm hugging it close as she walks with him. She's looking up at him with a big smile. Casey gives her a half smile.

"She seems innocent April. It couldn't hurt. She could be another mutant that was taken prisoner by the Kraang. I say we can trust her." Leo explains.

April turns away with a sour face not convinced but looks him in the eye and nods her head in agreement. Everyone heads out.

Back at the lair, Casey was able to convince Gabrielle to wait on the couch in front of the tv while he, April and the others went into the dojo to talk with Spl.

"Okay Casey now talk! Who is this girl?" Raph demand.

"Yeah she kinda looks like that girl from that photo we saw." Mikey says.

"Now that you mention it, she does look a lot like the girl in that photo." Donnie says.

Everyone stares at Casey waiting for an answer. He scratches the back of his head debating on whether or not he should talk. He looks to April. She walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Casey. It's safe to tell them." She says. He looks at the turtles and Splinter and sighs.

"Alright, I do know her. Or I think I do. She is that same girl from the picture. But she can't cuz well…" Casey starts telling the story. He tells them the whole story.

"But, but that's impossible" Donnie states in disbelief.

"If she really is Gabrielle, she couldn't have been…." Leo starts but can't finish.

"Dude this is seriously freaking me out! Do have a dead girl on our couch?" Mikey asked scared.

"It can't be real. She has to be like a clone or something" Raph says not believing this story.

"What do you think sensei?" Leo asks.

Splinter strokes his beard then speaks. "After everything we have seen what the Kraang are capable of, this would not surprise me. Still it is most unnerving."

"Unnerving?! Sensei if the Kraang are capable of what I think you're saying, that would defy all matters of life!" Donnie shouted.

"We do not know for sure. Raphael is possibly correct. She could be a clone." Splinter said.

"But for what?" Leo asked.

"I talked to her on the way here and she doesn't remember anything after the ambush. She didn't know anything that was going on. She said she just remembers that night and then tonight. Nothing in between." Casey says.

"I don't know but she possibly could be dangerous. We should keep an eye on her and let her stay here still" Leo said.

"She seems completely helpless. I don't think we have to worry." Donnie says.

Splinter nods. "She shall be our guest for as long she needs until we can straighten out this matter." He said.

"Hai Sensei" The four turtles said in unison.

The turtles and Casey walk out. "Looks like she's still into you Jones. What are you gonna do?" Raph asks with a playful smirk nudging his shoulder. Casey gives a weak smile rubbing the shoulder Raph nudged.

"Not sure. I mean I don't if this is real or not. I'm seriously messed up." He says. "What else is new?" Raph says. Casey glares at him.

April is left behind with Splinter. Her back is to him as she appears to be a mixture of depressed and angry. Splinter's eyebrow raises at her.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me April?" He asks putting an arm on her shoulder. She turns around and looks up at him. Her face is conflicted. She attempts to speak, but changes her mind on what she was gonna say.

"No nothing at all. Just a little spooked is all. No big deal." She says bowing her head and leaves with a fake smile.

When she is gone Splinter shakes his head.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, April meets Casey at his locker to chat. She didn't know why but she was still unsure if Gabrielle could be trusted. Everything that's happened to her in the past has left her highly paranoid. She worries that Casey may be swept away by his old emotions that he'll convince himself Gabrielle is really back to life. She highly doubts that she was brought back to life, but the Kraang are capable of anything. She notices today that instead of Casey's usual head banging to non existent music as he stuffs his locker, he's gently stuffing his things in his locker. He must really be puzzled by this whole mess.

"Hey Casey" she calls out. Casey snaps out of his daze and turns around to be greeted with April's smiling face. He gives a weak smile back.

"Hey Red" he says and then turns around continuing to stuff his locker. She waits for him to say something else but he never does. She decides to talk.

"So how are you holding up?" April asks. Casey closes his locker and turns around facing her.

"What do you mean?" He asks with his hands in his pocket looking confused. He's putting on his nothing's bothering stance. April can see through it.

"You know, about Gabrielle" She says. He turns his head away from her ignoring her words.

"What about it?" Casey asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't give me that Jones. I know you're thinking about her. And I know you're confused about this, we all are. We know how you feel" She says putting her hand on his shoulder.

Casey backs away from her hand on his shoulder now staring at her. "No you don't. Okay I…..I don't know what to think. You guys just met her. Seeing her now is…I don't know…like seeing a ghost." He struggles to continue speaking. He bows his head rubbing his hand on his head in dismay.

"It's a lot to take in alright." He says sighing. April feels so sorry for him. He looks at her and can't stand that pitying look she's giving him. It hurts his pride.

"Look I don't want to talk about it anymore alright" He says annoyed and walks off passed her. April is shocked by his snap as she watches him leave.

Back at the lair, Gabrielle is watching tv with Mikey and Leo. Raph is doing push ups while Donnie is in his lab. Mikey is a little uncomfortable watching tv with her. Leo was chill enough to sit on the same couch as Brie but Mikey sat at the far end of the other one. Instead of watching tv, he was staring at her.

Donnie exits his lab and walks over to Brie. "Um, Gabrielle, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you end up getting captured by the Kraang?" He asks kneeling beside her. Brie looks at him then looks down appearing frightened. She shakes a little.

"I don't really know. I don't really….remember….much of anything." She says. "All I remember is walking down an alley with Casey, then it got dark, then there was a pop, then everything went dark again. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground in that alley when those aliens showed up. The caught me in that net and said that they were taking me back somewhere. And that's when you guys showed up." She replied.

Donnie was dumbfounded now. Years passed by, and she seemed to clock in and out after those years passed as if it was only a day difference.

"Now I can't go home because my parents still think I'm dead." She said shaking again with her head bowed down. "I don't have anywhere else to go" she said almost about to cry.

Leo puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Gabrielle, you can stay here with us until we can figure something out to help you." He said with a confident grin.

Gabrielle looks at him with a bright smile. "Thank you Leonardo, I really appreciate this." She said. Leo gulps and blushes.

He quickly removes his hand from her shoulder and scratches the back of his head nervously laughing. " Oh no its nothing! Any friend of Casey's is a friend of ours" he says.

"Yo we're here" Casey shouts out. He and April enter the lair. The turtles wave and say hi. Gabrielle's smile widen as she runs over to Casey.

"Casey! You're back!" She exclaims wrapping her arms around his neck. Casey's hands are wide open and arms out. He reluctantly decides to hug her back holding her by the small of her back.

"Uh, yeah hey Brie" He says sheepishly with a light blush. April glares at this display of affection. She has her arms crossed and a hip sticking out.

The turtles notice her face and look confused by her angered facial expression.

Brie lets go and has her hands remain on Casey's chest looking up at him. Casey's hands are on her shoulders.

"Uh so any ideas of where the Kraang went" Casey asked lightly pushing Brie aside and walking toward Donnie.

"Not yet, whatever they wanted Gabrielle for, it's beyond me. She doesn't seem to have any sign of abnormalities that would make her a mutant. She gave me a bit of her DNA for me to analyze and there's nothing strange about it. If I had to guess, they probably want her for another mutant creation like they tried with Timothy." Donnie said.

"So maybe Shredder is also behind this?" Leo asks.

"Possibly. He could be having the Kraang set up a mutant army. Who knows how many he has." Donnie says.

"And that means who knows how many we've failed." Leo said in defeat.

"Hey! Don't start this pity party again! We don't know if he has any people he is experimenting on! We didn't fail anyone." Raph shouts at Leo shoving him lightly to knock him out of his slump.

"Raph's right, we should keep a look out for any sign of Kraang or Foot" Donnie suggests.

"Wait, are we gonna do this every night?" Mikey asks secretly pleading it's a no.

"Maybe Mikey, until we can figure what they want Gabrielle for we have to assume they'll target more innocent people." Leo says.

"Ahhhhhh, But I was gonna watch 4 more tapes of Super Robot Mecha Force Five this week!" Mikey whined. Raph slapped the back of his head and he fell forward.

"Get over it! We're heading out now!" Raph shouted. Leo gave the turtles their orders on where to go.

"I'm going too." Leo is about to protest Casey's demand. "And don't even think about saying I can't go. You know I'm gonna follow anyway." He says.

Leo nods and gives him his coordinates. Casey was already in his gear when he came in.

"You're leaving?" Brie questions looking heartbroken and worried. Casey looks back at her conflicted. He didn't want to just sit around and do nothing especially not with her around when he was still unsure of how he felt about her.

"Yeah, uh, I mean I gotta go and help them out. They need me" He explains. She walks up to him with her hands folded holding them up against her chest.

She gives him a quick kiss on the lips with her hands on his chest. Casey is surprised by the action that he stumbles back a little blushing.

"Be careful." She says with worried eyes. Casey nods his head and slips his mask on and lifts his hood up.

"So Red, up for anther vigilanti-ing scout tonight?" Casey asks. April smiles up at him.

"You bet, let's do this." She says a little more enthusiastic than she wanted to. Brie looks at this and looks suspicious.

"Um, April, actually maybe you should stay with Brie. Sensei's taking a nap right now and she could probably use the company." Leo suggests.

"What?! No way, you guys are not going to ditch me again and treat me like the sidekick! April rebels.

Leo leans in close to her and whispers. "We need you to get some more information out of her. I think there's something that she's not telling us. But maybe she'll talk to you. You're a girl, try uhh…girl talk." Leo whispers and then leaves with the rest of the guys.

"What, LEO!" April shouts but they are gone. She sighs and turns around to see Brie staring at her.

She forces a smile. "Hey…..what's up?"


	6. Chapter 6

The turtles and Casey are scanning the area on a rooftop. "Uh guys, do you think it was a good idea to leave April alone with Brie?" Casey asked. He was unsure if Brie would tell April anything embarrassing about him. If she had Brie's memory, then she remembered all the dumb stuff he did when he was younger. He already felt like he was in the grey area with April when it came to dating. If she finds out what a goon he was in the past, he'll never live it down.

"What are you worried about? So she talks to April, big deal" Raph shrugs rolling his eyes.

"I told her to stay with Brie to get some more information out of her." Leo explains.

"What, she already told you all she knows." Casey replies puzzled.

"I'm not so sure. She looked like she was hiding something, or maybe too shy to talk." Leo explained. Casey wasn't following Leo's plan.

"What do you mean, she barely knows April too?" Casey retorts. He may not fully believe she's Brie, but he doesn't like hearing Leo almost accuse her of being up to something.

"Yeah but I thought maybe April could get through to her with some….ya know…girl talk." Leo tries to explain scratching his head.

"Girl talk?" Raph questions.

"You really think just because they're both girls, Brie's going to be more honest with April?" Donnie questions.

"Yeah, I mean it's worth a try right, what could happen?" Leo says with a reluctant smile.

"Dude if this were a tv show, there'd be like a huge explosion going on behind you right now" Mikey said.

"The point is, there's nothing to worry about Casey, Brie is perfectly safe. Sensei's still with them too remember?" Leo explains jumping to the next roof. The other turtles follow. Casey looks over his shoulder thinking about what's going on and sighs heavily before following his friends.

Back in the lair, Brie and April and watching tv. Brie on one corner of the couch while April is on the other. April looks nervous. She didn't know how to start talking, or how to casually ask if Brie knew anything about the Kraang, or if she was involved with them.

"So how long have you known Casey?" Brie questions breaking the silence between them. April was taken off guard by the question. Brie showed her a genuine smile that kind of gave April the creeps.

"Um, well, let's see…..I don't know…uh, a couple of months.."April answers the best she can. Brie smiles at her still nodding her head understanding her answer.

"How did you two meet?" she asked. April knew how to answer this one.

"Oh well Casey needed a tutor for trig so he could stay on the hockey team, and lucky me I was it." April said feeling calmer and sharing a smile of her own with a playful hint of sarcasm at the 'lucky me' statement.

"It figures. Casey was always more of a class clown than an A student." Brie says with a laugh. April begins to feel a lot calmer now.

"Yeah, he's still not that focused, but it's never boring having a study session with him." April adds with a smile.

"Casey might not use his head as much as he should, but he's always made up for it." Brie says smiling to herself.

"I know what you mean. Casey actually took on a huge organ monster with just a rusty broken pipe. Didn't stand a chance but still fought" April said thinking back admirably.

"Casey still has that superman complex. He always confronted any bully who picked on any of the kids in our neighborhood." Brie said.

"The guy doesn't know the meaning of stay down. I'm afraid if I tell him to jump off a skyscraper as a joke he'd actually do it." April jokes. They both giggle at the thought.

"Casey would do anything on a dare. He even did a dare just so no one would use his first name again. And I don't know why, Arnold isn't exactly a…." Brie is cut off.

"Wait, Casey isn't his first name?" April questions very interested. Brie gasps and covers her mouth.

"Uhhh" Brie answers.

"His name is ARNOLD?!" April nearly shouts with a huge smile on her face near laughing.

Brie sighs in defeat and nods her head. "Yeah, Casey's actually his middle name. He hated his first name so much he begged his parents to let him change it to Casey and drop the Arnold." She explained.

"Oh my god" April giggles. "Please don't tell anyone. All of the kids in our class graduated so no one at school now knows his full name. Casey's REALLY embarrassed by it." She begs.

April nods her head with a smile. "Relax I won't tell, of course this has good blackmail potential." April grins evily.

"Despite all of that, I still love that big lug" Brie says with a smile.

"Hmm, what's not to love" April says smiling to herself. She starts staring into space. Casey was just as determined as she was to be treated as an equal among the turtles and was completely fearless. Having him around to talk to when she couldn't be with the turtles was fun. When everything was so serious and emotional, he knew just what to do or say to make her laugh, smile and have fun. He was still an impressive fighter while at the same time was a total goof. She felt really comfortable around him. She hasn't said yes to him when he asks her out because she's not sure if she's ready to date. She hasn't said no because the idea of going on a date with Casey was still a thought she liked. She never really showed she liked him because everything is so serious at the moment. Also, she knows about Donatello's feelings for her. She thinks he's sweet and is grateful he saved her dad. And it wasn't the mutant thing that was stopping her, she just doesn't see him in….that way. She loves Donnie, but like a brother. She could never go on a date with Casey or talk about it with Donnie around.

Brie sees this pause and her smile vanishes. Her eyebrow raises. "Sounds like you really understand what I mean. Don't tell me you're into him too" Brie jokes. April gasps and laughs nervously.

"What?! Oh no! No! We're just friends that's all just friends!" April denies with a light blush. Brie gives her an unconvinced smirk. She continues the stare down with her until she rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the tv.

"Don't worry April I was just kidding." Brie says with a smile. April sighs in relief. But she feels the need to vent.

"Um, I need to go talk to Master Splinter about something do you mind?" April asks. Brie nods.

"No problem I'll just wait right here." Brie says. April nods and walks off.

She closes the sliding door behind her and walks in on Splinter meditating. He senses her there. "Something you wish to discuss with me April?" He asks.

She scratches the back of her head and nods. She kneels before him with her head held low in thought.

"Would it have anything to do with our new visitor?" Splinter asked. April nodded again without looking up at Splinter.

"Splinter, I don't know what it is about this girl, but I don't trust her. I mean she was captured by the Kraang, but it just seemed too easy to me. It's like it was staged." She explains.

"You mean she could be luring us into a trap?" He questions.

"Maybe, but she doesn't look like she's trouble. She doesn't have any sign of mutation on her. But there's something about her that rubs me the wrong way. I mean talking to a dead girl weird. The way she acts so helpless and innocent and practically clings to Casey every chance she gets really gets me steamed." She admits annoyed.

"Her 'clinging' to Casey bothers you? In what way?" He asks although he knows the answer.

"Well…..I don't know…I mean, she's messing with his head. Casey's confused about whether or not she's real or not and it's really bothering him. Her throwing herself at him like nothing doesn't help." She explains.

"April, this may be none of my concern, but has it ever occurred to you that what you are feeling perhaps is jealousy?" Splinter questions. April stutters and looks down.

"Jealous? Of her? No! I mean….not really….I don't know" April sighs looking down. Splinter sympathizes with her.

"April, at the moment I see no reason to fear her. Sometimes jealousy clouds our judgment. Believe me, that is a fact I know too well." He says. "But if you truly feel there is something she is keeping from us, then go with that feeling" He says. She nods her head smiling.

"Thanks Sensei" She says and exits. When she comes back to watch tv, she sees Brie is gone.


	7. Chapter 7

April panicked and searched around the lair. There was no sight of her. April ran out of the lair and looked through the streets for Brie. She was searching blindly considering she didn't know where to start looking. Then April got that 'feeling' that she sometimes got. It was moving quickly. She didn't know if it was Brie but she took a chance. She went with her instinct and it took her far. It took her to the docks. She looked around until she found her. Brie was standing still all by herself. She had no expression on her face. She lifted her arm and made a pointing gesture straight forward with her hand. April was perplexed by this. Suddenly an energy blast of some sort came shooting out of her fingertip and was aimed toward the sea. It was a huge blast that had the potential to possibly destroy a building. April was speechless. Brie had a devious small smile on her face pleased with her performance.

"Kraang is pleased to see that the one known as GABRIELLE has shown elevation in power and control. Soon will be prepared for plan to finally take effect so that Kraang may finally acquire the one known as April O Neil." Said a terribly familiar voice. April was shocked to see Kraang robots appear and surround Brie.

"Remember the deal, I get you the girl and you don't hurt Casey. You can do what you want with those mutant freaks but he doesn't get hurt." Brie threatens with her arms crossed glaring at a Kraang robot. April wished she wasn't right with her instinct but she was. Brie was working with the Kraang all along. All this time she was playing them. Why did she do this? How did she meet the Kraang? What is she?

April runs off to warn the guys. Little did she know, Brie was aware that April was near.

"Looks like the plan's starting already." She says with a smirk.

April makes it to the lair where the guys were already. Their stakeout ended. The turtles and Casey were worried when April and Brie weren't there and were about to go searching for them when she came in.

"APRIL! Oh thank goodness you're alive!" Donnie shouts lifting her up and hugging her. She isn't phased and remains serious.

"Donnie not now! Guys we have a problem!" She says with haste.

"What is it April?" Leo asks.

"Hey where's Brie?" Casey asks.

"Uh, she's by the docks…anyway.." April is interrupted.

"Wait you left her by the docks?! You were supposed to be taking care of her!" Casey shouted in her face.

"Believe me she can take care of herself" April retorts.

"She could barely run when we found her and you left her alone! She could be captured by the Kraang by now!" Casey shouted.

"She already was, guys I'm telling you she.." April is interrupted again.

"CASEY!" cried Brie;s voice. She came running into the lair and into Casey's arms. This time Casey hugged back tight. April's grimace grew and her jaw tightened. The turtles noticed this annoyed look she gets when she sees Brie and Casey together.

"Ah man Brie you're alright!" He said with relief.

"Yeah April went to take me to see some of my favorite places in New York. Then I turn around and she was gone." Brie said with a sad face. Casey holds her tight resting his chin on top of her head and looked accusingly at April.

"You ditched her?! Now who's the one acting immature here?" Casey shouted.

"Really uncool April" Mikey said. Raph nodded too.

"Guys guys don't blame her. It was just a little prank. We've all pranked friends before." Brie said with a smile looking up at Casey.

Everyone nods in agreement. "Come on, I'll show you where they keep the pizzas in the kitchen" Casey said with an arm around her shoulders. Brie leaned into his touch and smiled at April as they passed by her. When they were in the kitchen April let the guys have it.

"Guys she's trouble!" April shouted.

"April, this may be my imagination, but do I sense a little jealousy?" Leo asks. Raph and Mikey smirk. Donnie looks depressed.

"What?! No! I mean I saw her she was…" she was interrupted again.

"Well, no offense to you guys but I think I'd like to sleep in a house tonight. April would you mind if I stayed at your house?" Brie asked. Casey followed behind her.

"Are you kidding?! You…" April sees smirks on all the turtles' faces except Donnie. "Of course you can" She said with a fake grin.

April pulled her by the arm and led her out the lair. Brie waved goodbye to the guys as she left.

When they were above ground, April let her know everything.

"Listen here sister, if you hurt my friends you are gonna regret it" She threatened.

Brie smiled evilly at her. "None of them believe you. You know, but your jealousy makes the perfect cover."She said.

"When I get them alone I'll tell them. And they WILL believe me and there's nothing you can do to stop me" April stated.

"Even if you did, they still couldn't do anything to stop me." April growled as he held her by the arm and leading her to her house.

"Well this plan just kicked up into high speed." Brie said with smirk. She waited till they were by an alley before she forced herself and April into it. She broke free from April's hold and knocked her out unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

April slowly came to as she tried to recall what just happened. She remembers Brie, and walking her to her house. Then she remembered an alley and, lights out. She already had a feeling Brie was behind it and kicked herself for not thinking her plan through when she decided to walk her all alone, at night, with no one around. Her first instinct was to reach for her t-phone. But she realized her arms were raised above her head locked in steel cuffs connected to whatever wall she's against. Her legs were also cuffed at the ankles. She was helpless as she unsuccessfully tried to break free. She looked around her area and saw she was in some old grimy warehouse. She heard giggling.

"Don't bother. Not even your turtle friends could break free from those cuffs. But please keep trying, I love a good laugh." Said a familiar voice. Brie appears before her with an evil grin. Her arms are crossed across her chest as she faces her prisoner.

"Listen psycho, my friends are gonna find me!" April shouts.

"Well I'd like to see how you would contact them without this" Brie holds up April's t-phone. Then she easily breaks it in her grip like nothing. April gasps in horror.

"And even if you did break free, not much of a fight without this" Brie holds up April's fan. April is panicking now.

Just as she looked like she was about to crack April's fan, "NO! PLEASE DON'T!" April begged. She didn't know why she begged. Did she really think Brie would do this for her?

"Relax Reeeeddd" She said mockingly using the same nickname Casey calls her. She looked at her annoyed. "This cheap thing is gonna be a memento. It'll be a memory of my very first victim" She said smirking while tucking it away.

"Ya know if I didn't already know why you were important to the Kraang I would have destroyed you in that alley. But then the Kraang wouldn't be on my side, or Shredder and let's be honest, they have the advantage over you and your 4 turtle army and rat master." Brie said confidently.

"Excuse me?! My 4 turtle army and rat master beat your Kraang army and helmet headed master twice! Who's on the real losing team?" April shot back. Brie still maintained her smirk.

"True, but we've learned. We've adapted and become stronger with a larger army. And my first mission is to capture the one known as April O Neil and recruit a new warrior." Brie explained walking toward April.

"New warrior? Who are you…" April was silenced when she got a feeling she knew who Brie was talking about judging from the smirk on her face.

"Casey" April gasped. Brie nods. "You're dreaming if you think Casey would join Shredder!" April yells.

"Not if you have the right motivation" Brie smirks. "Believe me Brie, no amount of flirting or swapping spit will convince him" April rolls her eyes saying this.

"Not unless you have a little bit of this" Brie holds up a small nano insect in her hand. April looks perplexed.

"What is that?" She asks. Brie grins, "Just something that'll give his mind a little rewiring, clear his head, give him an energy boost and be completely willing to serve the Kraang and Shredder." Brie explains.

"What?! No! No!" April screams while thrashing around trying to break free.

"Oh don't waste your breath. You're trapped, your friends don't know where you are, and I just signaled the Kraang that the first part of my mission is done and to come by for pick up" She said smugly while walking out of the abandoned warehouse.

"No! No you can't do this! Gabrielle! If you're the real one, you have to know this is wrong! If you cared about Casey at all..!" But April's words fell on deaf ears because she was gone.

"Guys come on…." April pleads to herself.

[SORRY I CUT IT SHORT BUT I FEEL STRESSED RIGHT NOW AND CAN'T MAKE IT LONGER I'LL SAVE IT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!]


	9. Chapter 9

The turtles and Casey were watching tv in the lair. All of a sudden they heard running footsteps and heavy breathing. Brie appeared looking scared. "Brie! Hey what's wrong?!" Casey shouted running over to her and steadying her balance. She looked worn out.

"It's April! We-we were cornered by the Kraang and they came after us. I got away but they got April." Brie lied with a panicked look on her face. She had crazy wide eyes and was shivering.

"What?!" shouted Donnie. "I tried to help but April told me to run away and get you guys! We have to save her!" She pleaded. Casey was having a panic attack himself hearing this news. No matter how upset he was at April, he still cared about her. Even with Brie in the picture there's still a part of him that can't get over April. But Brie's been on his mind for years, so he can't help but feel like it's natural to be with her.

"You're right, Donnie try and track down her t-phone, we find that signal we find…" Leo is interrupted.

"No good, the Kraang destroyed her phone." Brie explained. The guys groaned. "Crud! Now how are we gonna find her?!" Raph shouted distressed.

"No other option. We have to just look around and try and find any sign of her." Leo said. The guys nodded in agreement. They split up into 3 groups, Donnie and Raph, Leo and Mikey, and Brie and Casey. Brie insisted that she wanted to find April with them. Reluctantly, Casey agreed and they all set off.

While Brie was searching the docks with Casey, he went on ahead looking one end of the docks while she looked on the other. Brie used this opportunity to call the Kraang. She pulled out a hand held communication device that resembled a cellphone.

"Turtles on the move, I repeat turtles on the move" She announces quietly. She told the Kraang where the turtles would be. "Proceeding to next phase of plan." She said and signed off with a smirk. The Kraang on the other end of the call raced to where the turtles were. Another group of Kraang raced to where April was being kept. Everything was going according to plan. Now she needed to do her work on Casey.

" No sign of her here. Let's head to…" Casey was cut off.

"No! I mean- no I think we should look a little longer. She could still be here. She could be hidden ya know." Brie suggested.

"I guess, but we can't keep wasting too much time here. We'll look a little longer then we search somewhere else." Casey said determined. Brie looked uneasy at the emotion in his voice. She looked suspiciously at him as he continued looking.

"Casey, was April your girlfriend?" Brie asks. Casey spins around and looks wide eyed at her.

"What? Brie this isn't the time for…" He was cut off again.

"Well was she?" She persisted.

"No" He answered.

"Do you have feelings for her?" She asks. Casey is becoming aggravated now. He knew Brie would ask him this but he hoped under better circumstances. This wasn't the time to talk about this. Why now?

He didn't know what to say. He felt weird about admitting his feelings for another girl in front of his first girlfriend. "Casey it's a simple question. Do you have feelings for her?" she asked.

" Well, yeah, kind of- can we talk about this later? We have to find April." Casey insisted. Brie was quiet as Casey turned around again. She was seething with jealousy over this. She wasn't even gone for that many years yet and already another girl got his attention.

"Casey, Casey I need to tell you something." She said sheepishly.

"Brie we don't have time to talk."Casey said off hand without even looking at her.

"It's about the Kraang, and how I got here. I remember now. And I think it can help find April." She says. He turns around and faces her in amazement. Brie is smiling to herself as she successfully got his attention. Now the plan could begin.


End file.
